Bia's Search for Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: many years have passed after the events in Rio 2 and Bia is wondering if she should find a mate for her.
1. Intro

**Hello guys, I am new to the fan fiction and was inspired to write after reading many wonderful stories from people, so I decided to put out my own thoughts.**

**I started my interest after reading an article on the Rio wiki about a story on fan fiction, and been reading many Rio stories for about two months now, and if you have not guessed it already I am a Rio fan.**

**I been thinking of a few ideas for Rio stories during the two months. The first idea I have is Bia, my favorite kid from Rio 2 is grown up, along with her family and seeks to have a mate. My second idea is if Jewel was the "pet" living in Moose Lake with Linda and Blu was the bird in Brazil. Finally my three idea is my version of Blu meeting his parents. Hope you guys enjoy these ideas and the stories that will follow.**

**For starters, here is my first story about Bia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

* * *

Many years after the loggers were defeated in Rio 2, Bia, her parents and her siblings were all living peacefully in the Amazon with the blue macaw tribe. As time passed by, Eduardo, Jewel's father and leader of the blue macaw tribe retired and passed his position of power to Blu, who was surprised by Eduardo's decision, as for Jewel, she remained as Blu's loving mate. Blu and Jewel's kids meanwhile have been growing and had their share of events. Tiago found himself a mate who loved his pranks and shared his laughter, he had three children, two boys and a girl, the boys obviously getting Tiago's funny trait. Carla also found herself a mate who enjoyed her singing, they often sang duets together in their free time, she had three children also, but two girls and a boy. Finally we come to the main character of this story, Bia, who did not have a mate yet, but still enjoyed the wonders of the Amazon, often exploring the jungle, and from time to time read books whenever she went to Rio for vocation.


	2. An Ordinary Day

Chapter 2: An Ordinary Day

* * *

It was just another warm, peaceful morning in the Amazon, blue macaws are waking up to another day doing their daily routines. However, in one small hollow, a 20 year old female blue macaw woke up to spend another day walking through the jungle seeing all that it has to offer, that macaw was Bia, one of Blu and Jewel's kids.

"Boy, just another peaceful day in the Amazon." Bia said, yawing and stretching herself and preparing for the day.

"Well better wash up, get some food and then say hello to my parents."

Bia got up and flew down to a pond of water, where she washed herself clean and than went to get a mango for breakfast, after she finished eating, she flew to her parent's hollow, where they were getting ready for the day.

"Well look who it is, my little sweetie pie." said Blu as he hugged his daughter. "How are you Bia?"

"Ready to start another exciting day in the jungle, dad."

"Well that is great to hear, hopefully I have a great day too, leading the tribe is sure getting easier every day."

After hugging and catching up with her mom, Bia flew and spent the day exploring the jungle and catching up with her other animal friends, since she was friendly to all animals whether big or small.

By the time the sun set, Bia was back in her hollow, eating fruit and watching the last rays of sun and night coming in.

"And so ends another ordinary day for me." Bia said, as she prepared to sleep happy. Little did she know that she was to have a bad dream that would affect her future.


	3. The Bad Dream

Chapter 3: The Bad Dream

* * *

As night fell in the Amazon, Bia started sleeping, hoping pleasant dreams would follow after her mind went to rest. However, this night would be entirely different, normally Bia dreamt of past memories, of her family and friends having a good time, that was not to come.

Bia's dream started with her standing atop a high rock surrounded by a deep pond of water.

"What's happening here; why am I standing here?" Bia nervously said.

As her mind continued to show the surrounding landscape, she noticed many birds sitting on rows of stone seats watching her.

"Must be the time that we had the soccer game in the pit of doom." Bia thought.

However she noticed that some of the details were different. First, there were no scarlet macaws seated, only her fellow blue macaws. Second, why was she standing in the center of the pit and not in the crowd? Finally, she noticed her family in a special section with her father in the center.

Her father spoke. "Bia, for not finding a mate in all these years, seeing that no one likes you anymore and most importantly, disappointing your family, you are hereby banished from the blue macaw tribe: never to return."

As the whole tribe called Bia horrible names and cursed at her, she started to cry and frantically appealed to her father to let her stay.

"Father, please let me stay, I am sorry for whatever I did, but I know I can make it up."

Her father was not moved by her sadness and stayed by his decision. "I am sorry, Bia, but my decision is final."

Back to reality, Bia woke up, breathing loudly and quickly, looking around her to make sure it was only a dream. After catching her breath, she saw it was still the middle of the night.

"It can't be true, my father loves me very much, he would never do anything like that." But the dream looked so realistic and alive.

Bia spent the rest of the night awake walking back and forth in her hollow, trying to understand her dream.


	4. Motherly Love

Chapter 4: Motherly Love

* * *

As morning started in the jungle, Bia was still awake from last night thinking deeply about her dream. The rays of sunlight snapped her out of her thinking.

"I should go to my parents and see what they really think of me." Bia knew that her parents would never banish her, but she needed to be sure.

When Bia got to her parent's hollow, she saw only her mother, who was surprised by Bia's appearance. She had red eyes, her feathers were ruffled, and it looked as if she has not slept.

"Bia, are you okay? You look extremely tired." Jewel said very worried.

"Mom, where is dad? I need to tell you both about something important."

"He had to leave earlier than usual, Roberto came over to tell him that two macaws were having a fight and he went to settle the matter. You can still tell me what kept you up."

Bia mostly loved to talk with her father about her matters because he gave excellent advice, but she still loved her mom. After all, they shared the same look and were close to looking like twins.

"Well, I had a dream last night, that you guys did not love me anymore, that you guys were disappointed because I had yet to find my mate. You banished me away from the tribe."

Jewel was very surprised at what Bia had just said, Jewel would always love her daughter and would never send her away. Seeing that Bia was starting to cry, Jewel walked up and gave her daughter a hug, comforting her.

"Bia, you know your father and I love you very much and would never stop loving you. Why don't we talk some more when your father gets back? In the meantime, why don't you stay here and get some sleep; you sure need it now."

Bia, with tears in her eyes, walked with her mother to her parents' bed where she slept for the rest of the day, comforted by her mother's words.


	5. Blu's Idea

**Before we go back to the story, I would like to thank some people.**

**First, my sister for helping me to edit my story and giving me her opinion.**

**Second, Jesus loves all and Fanfiction guy for their reviews, suggestions, and encouragement, hope you two like the story as I continue.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank all the people who viewed my story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blu's Idea

* * *

Blu came home in the evening time to his hollow, hugging and kissing Jewel, when he noticed that Bia was sleeping in the bed.

"Jewel, what is Bia doing here?"

Jewel told Blu about Bia's bad dream and that she looked a total mess, so Jewel let her sleep in until she felt better.

"I never thought that she could have experienced such a dream, I would never want to see her gone." Blu said, surprised.

"I told her that we were going to wake her up when you got home, so we can talk some more."

"Well, I don't want to wake her up in such a peaceful sleep, how about in the morning. Besides, I think I have an idea that will benefit both her and me."

Jewel was interested by Blu's words and told him to go on.

"How about I take her on a little vocation back to Rio, put both of our minds at ease, see some old friends and enjoy the sights. I'm sure it will do us both some good."

Jewel agreed with Blu, and both of them quietly went to bed, eager for the next day to come.


	6. Vocation to Rio

Chapter 6: Vocation to Rio

* * *

Bia woke up with the sun shining on her, she was confused, had she really slept for that long or was it another dream?

A few minutes later, her parents came in from eating breakfast, happy to see her awake and refreshed.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Her father said.

"I feel much better, but shouldn't it be dark out, mom told me she would wake me when you got back home."

"Your mother told me what happened last night and I thought you needed more sleep, but that is not important right now, your mother and I thought it would be best if you took a little vocation with me to Rio to help put your mind at ease."

Bia was stunned by her father's words and was happy to go on a little trip with her father.

"Why don't you wake up and eat something before we leave, I have to go tell Roberto I'm leaving him in charge while we are gone."

Bia went to go wash herself up, she was still a bit messy when she was done. "This will take some time." She than went to get some fruit to eat and enjoyed her first meal since she went to her parent's hollow yesterday.

"One more stop before I meet dad."

Bia went to her hollow, where she took a bag that was lying in a corner. Whenever she went to Rio, she would always bring back a book or two from Linda's bookstore in case it rained in the Amazon or she wanted to take a break from exploring the jungle and just wanted to relax in her home.

"Ready dad for our trip."

"Good, but before we leave, you know I love you very much sweetie and would never wish to never see you."

Her father's words brought tears of happiness to Bia's eyes and her father hugged her tight to show her that he meant his words.

After they finished, they started their long flight to the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro.


	7. Meeting Fernando

Chapter 7: Meeting Fernando

* * *

After a trip of several days from the Amazon, Blu and Bia finally reached their destination, the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro, even looking more so beauitful, as they arrived just as the sun started to set.

"So beautiful." is all Blu and Bia could say as they made their way to their old home in the Blu Bird Sanctuary. They flew into Linda and Tulio's home, where they thought they would surprise them, but to a much greater surprise, they saw Fernando, who was reading a book.

"Blu, Bia, what a nice surprise to see you, welcome back!"

Fernando was Linda and Tulio's adoptive son and has grown into a very smart, young man just like Bia has grown into a very smart young lady. Fernando has actually just completed his first year at the local university, wanting to become a doctor someday, but also promised to his mom that he would help look after the bookstore whenever he was out of school. Fernando and Bia have actually spent a lot of time together when they saw each other, they often talked to each other (through writing of course), about books they read. Fernando has even taught Bia how to read Brazilian Portuguese so she can read the books in Linda's bookstore.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, Fernando gave it to Blu and Bia so they can communicate.

Blu wrote, "Nice to see you too, Fernando. How are things here?"

"Things are great here, I just completed my first year at college and Linda's bookstore is doing great as well. So why are you guys here?"

"We are here because the both of us really needed a little vocation and we thought this was the perfect place."

"Well you guys should go eat something and get some rest, you flew a long way."

Fernando was just about to leave when he stopped. "Bia, I just remembered, I have something for you." He came back with a book in his hands. "I think you are old enough to read this." Handing the book over.

The book was the play Romeo and Juliet, Bia knew about the play and wanted to read it, but other books got in the way. "Thank you very much, Fernando!"

Fernando smiled and went back to his own reading.

"You can read that a little later, sweetie, for now lets eat."

After eating, Blu decided to go to sleep early, but Bia stayed up to read her new book a little before going to bed.

"Just make sure you sleep, sweetie, we have a big day tomorrow."


	8. Father and Daughter Time

Chapter 8: Father and Daughter Time

* * *

As the sun started to rise in Rio, Bia woke up in her old birdhouse and went out to see her dad in his birdhouse, but he was not there.

"Where is dad?"

A second later, Bia heard a strange sound coming from Linda and Tulio's house, a sound that sounded like a car alarm going off. Sure enough it was his dad doing it while standing on top of Linda's side of the bed. Bia could only laugh, she thought it was silly and funny, but she knew the stories that dad told her about his time with Linda and dad only wanted to have these memories back.

After Blu went through his old morning routine with Linda and ended with their trademark handshake, he made his way to get Bia for their day.

Bia could only smile, as her dad knew why. "Dad, what a silly thing to do, leader of the blue macaws and still act silly."

"Well, it brings back old memories. You ready to go."

"Yes, I am."

Eating breakfast and washing themselves first, they made their way to their first stop, viewing the city from the Christ the Redeemer statue, sitting on one of the massive arms, they took in the whole of the city.

"Such a beautiful view." Bia said.

"Yeah, and it's even better seeing it with my daughter." To which Blu held onto his daughter.

Staying there for an hour, Blu suddenly had an idea.

"Honey, why don't you stay here for a little, I forgot something."

"Okay, dad, but make it quick, I can't enjoy this view without you."

Blu flew into the city to find a familiar place, the samba club owned by Nico and Pedro. Nico and Pedro have flown to the Amazon with Blu and his family and stayed there for a little, before they decided to go back to their true home, the city of Rio.

Blu opened the entrance to the club and saw Nico and Pedro who quickly flew to their old friend, surprised to see him.

"Blu, what are you doing back in Rio? Where is Jewel and the kids?" Nico asked.

"Well, Jewel, Tiago, and Carla are still back in the Amazon, but I did bring Bia with me for us to spend a little time together, which is why I came here. Can you guys quickly set the club up for a special father-daughter dance."

Nico and Pedro were delighted by this request and promised that the club will be set up within an hour.

"And make sure it's dark when we come." Blu shouted as he flew back to his daughter.

"Hey, dad, your back."

"Well I can't just leave you alone, can I."

After enjoying the view a little more, Blu figured it was time for the special event he had for Bia.

"Okay, let's go sweetie, I have something special for you."

When they reached the samba club, it was dark inside, but just in case Blu had his wings covering Bia's eyes.

"Dad, that tickles!" What's so special you have to close my eyes?"

"Okay, guys, you can turn on the lights."

On cue, Nico and Pedro turned on the lights and Bia was in for a surprise.

"I thought that we can have a little dance together." Blu said.

As Blu and Bia danced to the music, memories of when Blu first danced with Jewel came to his mind.

"You know, honey, the first real moment of happiness of your mother and me was here and dancing with you brings back happy memories."

"I enjoy dancing with you too, dad." As Bia enjoyed this happy moment too.

After both Blu and Bia were tired and stopped dancing, they decided that was enough for one day and after saying goodbye to Nico and Pedro, flew back to their birdhouses. They decided to spend some time with Linda, Tulio and Fernando before ending the day.

"Hello, you two, how was your day together?" Linda happily said as she stroked both of Blu and Bia's feathers.

"Great, but we are here to see you now." Blu wrote down.

Blu and Bia certainly enjoyed their time as Blu got to see Linda again and Bia got to see Fernando, both of the two couples catching up with each other.

As night started to fall, Blu and Bia ate their dinner together with Linda, Tulio and Fernando and flew back to their old birdhouses for a good night's rest.

"Did you enjoy the day, sweetheart?"

"Yes I did, dad, thank you very much for this trip."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, well we better get some sleep, we have a long flight tomorrow."

As Bia slept, she dreamt the bad dream again, but only this time, it was not bad, rather the complete opposite. She dreamt a happy future moment.


	9. Seeing Josh

Chapter 9: Seeing Josh

* * *

Blu and Bia woke up in their old birdhouses in Rio, and got ready to leave for the Amazon, they went to say bye to Linda, Tulio and Fernando in their house and decided to view the city one last time on top of the Christ the Redeemer statue.

"Goodbye Rio, thanks for making me feel better." Bia said, as she took one last glare at the beautiful city before starting out on the long return trip.

After a trip of several days, Blu and Bia finally returned to the Amazon, where they rested the rest of the day and into the night. Bia finally got the confidence she needed to make sure that her bad dream would never become a reality. But first, she needed to talk to a special friend.

It was the morning after Bia returned from her vocation with her dad and she went out to talk to a special friend. "I hope Josh is not busy right now."

When Bia got to Josh's home, she called. "Josh, are you home?"

A minute later, a snake came out smiling at her, "Bia! It's so great to see you, what can I help you with?"

Josh was a snake that was best friends with Bia, they first meet when Bia actually saved Josh from choking. Josh was surprised that a bird would save him and ever since than he has vowed to never eat another animal, a promise he kept. He had a wife, along with five young children and became a vegetarian, life could not get any better for him.

"Josh, I need to talk to you in private for a little, do you mind?"

No, I don't, just let me tell my wife I will be gone."

After a minute he came out. "So what's the problem?"

Bia told Josh everything that has happened with her since she had her bad dream, Josh listening to every detail.

"Well, Bia, after what you just told me, I think I have the solution for you."

"What's the solution?"

"There is actually a male bird just like you, who walks around the jungle exploring all the animals and plants, I hear he is very smart. His name is Andrew. But there is just one problem, he is a scarlet macaw."

"Why would that be a problem, our two tribes are friends with each other."

"But I had never heard or seen two different species of birds together with kids." Josh said.

"Well there is a first time for everything and this guy sounds perfect for me. Where can I find him?"

Josh told Bia that he normally stops by a pond to take a break and relax his legs during midday.

Bia thanked Josh for his help and when night fell, Bia slept and was sure that tomorrow would be a fateful day for her.


	10. The Fateful Day

Chapter 10: The Fateful Day

* * *

Today was the day that Bia would go and meet Andrew by the pond that Josh had told her about yesterday, she could only hope Andrew would show.

"Okay, Bia, you can do this, wings crossed." She told herself as she flew to a hiding spot near the pond.

When Bia was in her mid-teens, her parents finally permitted her and her siblings to start dating without having the parents worrying about them. Bia have tried to date several boys from the blue macaw tribe, but she always had to break up with the boys because they just liked her pretty side and not her smart side, she was always smart enough to notice this. Bia wanted someone who found her both pretty and smart, now she thought that day was today as she waited.

Soon enough, Andrew flew in and sat down next to the pond to take a drink, not paying attention as Bia slowly made her way next to him.

"Hello, you must be Andrew, my name is Bia."

Andrew was totally cut off guard, and almost choked from the water he was drinking. He was about to yell at the girl that surprised him until he turned around and saw the pretty blue macaw in front of him, he was almost at a complete loss of words, all he could say was "Hi".

Andrew was a 21 year old scarlet macaw that grew up as an only child with his mom being his role model, but not so with his dad. Just like Bia, he had tried to date girls, but unlike Bia, he got dumped every time he tried, to the point that he just gave up on dating. He spent his days walking around the jungle, learning everything he could about it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just walking by and noticed you and I thought you could use some company." Bia said.

Andrew could only stare at her for a minute or two until he realized he should say something to avoid being weird.

"No, I don't mind some company, I was just taking a break from walking around exploring the jungle."

"Oh, really, I do that too, I look forward to it everyday."

After a few minutes sitting by the pond, Andrew said. "So, do you want to walk with me, I could still use some more company."

"It would be a pleasure."

As the day went on, Andrew and Bia talked about each of their lives, their families, their hobbies, anything they can think of to tell each other. Soon the time came for them to go back to their homes for the night.

"So, do you want to go out again sometime, maybe tomorrow." Andrew nervously said.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, no if you don't want to, I mean it doesn't have to be a date, I mean it could just be another meeting…"

Andrew kept going on and on and started to sweat, so Bia, to stop him from passing out and because she liked him, kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I would love to go out on another date with you." Bia said, as she answered her own question.

As they parted ways for the night, Andrew could not believe that Bia just kissed him, no girl, except his mother, ever kissed him. And Bia could not believe that she just kissed her first boy. This really was a fateful day for both of them.


	11. Telling Their Parents

Chapter 11: Telling their Parents

* * *

As Andrew and Bia flew back to their homes, they both decided to make one stop before a good night's rest, their parent's homes to tell them about the wonderful day.

As Blu and Jewel were preparing for the night, they saw Bia flying towards them with a huge smile on her face, Blu and Jewel knew that meant only one thing.

"Dad, Mom, I have the best news!"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Blu said, anxious to find out.

"I found someone that I really like, he is every way similar to me and he is very handsome, his name is Andrew."

Bia went on and on and Blu and Jewel's smile kept getting bigger and bigger, until Bia broke their smiles slightly when she said. "There is just one problem, he is a scarlet macaw."

Blu and Jewel just stood there, speechless, their daughter had found a perfect boy, but it would be weird to have a scarlet macaw as a family member. Jewel thought that this did not matter and was happy that her daughter found someone. Blu, however, being the leader of the blue macaws was a little wary of the idea, he decided to lie that he was fine with Bia's decision to make her happy and talk to Jewel later about it.

"Well, Bia, I am very happy that you finally found someone, he sounds perfect for you." Blu said.

After Bia left, Blu talked with Jewel.

"Jewel, I am a little concerned about this, I mean I want my daughter to be happy with someone she likes, but it's a little weird for two different kinds of birds to be together.

"Well, I think Bia made a right decision, she is happy with someone she really likes."

Blu thought about this and agreed, after all only Jewel could successfully change Blu's mind with a few words.

On Andrew's side, things were a little tougher for him. He knew his mother would be happy, but his father would be furious. Andrew put on a brave face as he entered his parent's home.

"Well look who is here, my little boy!" As his mom, Martha, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, Mom I would like some air, please."

As his mom released him, Andrew came face to face with his father.

"Hello, son." Was all his father, John, said to Andrew, not even bothering to shake his wing.

"Well, this is off to a great start." Andrew said in his head.

"So why did you come visit us, Andrew?" His mom said to break the tension.

"Well, I have some great news, I found a girl I really like, she is everything that I am, smart and good looking."

Andrew went on and on, until he came to the part that he wished he did not have to say, but being the honest bird he was, he had to say it.

"There is just one problem, she is a blue macaw."

Just like Jewel, Martha did not let this little fact get in the way that her son just found someone who was perfect and seemed to make him happy.

However, his father exploded in anger, as he yelled. "What did you just say, you are dating a bird from another species, next thing you know snakes and bugs are dating!"

Andrew knew his father would have this reaction and prepared for a blow to the head, yet it did not come, because his mother was standing in between them holding John's wings.

"John, calm down! Or I will not play nice!"

Andrew was not surprised by his mother's action. Martha loved her only son dearly and wanted for him to be happy, even if it meant standing up to her husband.

After John calmed down a little, Martha spoke up.

"Look, John, our son is happy, and I do not care what kind of bird this girl is, if they like each other, I say we let them date."

"Andrew, sweetheart, why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'm talk to your father."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Yes, I am sure, go and get some sleep, I'm be fine."

Andrew flew to his home, but he could hear his parents argue. Andrew had tears in his eyes, he loved Bia and wanted to see her again, but he never liked to leave his mom at the mercy of his dad.


	12. Meeting Bia's Parents

Chapter 12: Meeting Bia's Parents

* * *

Andrew and Bia have been dating for nearly a month now, they were a solid couple, they took long walks and enjoyed talking to each other.

One day Bia asked a question Andrew dreaded to hear. "You know Andrew, we have been seeing each other for a while now. I thought maybe it would be nice if we saw each other's parents."

Andrew really did not want Bia to meet his father, he would disapprove of her and tell her to get out. But Andrew did not want to say no to Bia, so he lied. "I think that's a great idea, why don't we meet your parents first."

Later that same day, during the night, Andrew flew with Bia to her parent's hollow, nervous to meet them.

"Bia, I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to meet them, what if I make a bad impression."

"Trust me, my parents will like you as much as they love me."

Andrew was a little calmer, but still felt a little nervous.

As Andrew and Bia entered, holding each other's wings, Bia introduced Andrew to her parents.

"Dad, Mom, this is Andrew." Bia happily said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, ma'am." Andrew nervously said.

"Well, it's nice to finally see my little girl's boyfriend." Blu said, as he walked up to shake Andrew's wing, which was shaking.

"Why don't we sit down and eat and we can talk some more." Jewel said, gesturing for Andrew to sit.

During Andrew's visit, he told Blu and Jewel all about his life, his father, mother and that he was an only child and that he tried to date girls from his own tribe and the happiest day was when Bia found him.

Blu was now fully impressed by Andrew, Bia certainly found that perfect someone, he would be completely fine with Andrew being his son in law.

Soon it came time for the visit to end as it was completely dark out.

"Well I certainly had a nice time here, sir, ma'am, thank you for having me in your home."

"Your welcome, Andrew." Blu said.

Before Andrew and Bia could go back to their homes, Bia stopped Andrew.

"See, I told you, you were fine, my parents seemed to really enjoy you."

"I admit I was nervous, but I enjoyed it in the end."

After kissing each other goodnight, they flew to their homes, Bia happy that the meeting went well, but Andrew was scared, tomorrow night would be when he took Bia to see his parents and he knew it would not end well for both of them.


	13. Meeting Andrew's Parents

Chapter 13: Meeting Andrew's Parents

* * *

The night came for Bia to meet Andrew's parents, Andrew felt he would regret the decision for Bia to meet his parents, but he could not say no when Bia came up with the idea.

Soon Andrew could see Bia flying towards him. "Okay, Andrew, just be brave, you promised her we would do this."

"Hello my love, ready to go in?"

"Yeah, are you nervous or a little scared?"

"No, why would I be, it's just your parents, I'm be fine."

As Andrew held wings with Bia and entered, he prepared himself. His mother was the first to see him.

"Well Andrew, your girlfriend is much prettier than you described her, you two look like the perfect couple."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Bia happily said as she bowed to Andrew's mother.

"And very polite if I might add."

"That makes no difference in what I think." An angry scarlet macaw said as he angrily flew and landed down in front of the happy couple.

Bia, slightly confused in what the macaw just said, just walked up to say hello to Andrew's dad and shake his hand, but he only got more angry.

"Listen here, you blue macaw, I do not want my only son to go out with someone from outside his species, I forbid you two from seeing each other, now you will leave my home or I will make you."

Bia started to cry and flew out in a hurry, her heart broken in a thousand pieces.

"Bia, wait don't go!" Andrew shouted as he started to make his way out of the hollow.

"Don't even bother going after her, you are to stay here." His father strictly said.

Andrew caring more for Bia than his father did something he never did before and that was to stand up to his father.

"Go ahead and try to stop me." Andrew said in a firm tone as he pushed his father aside and flew after Bia. Lucky he didn't have to go far, for he found her crying on a tree branch not far from his parent's home.

"Bia, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you about my father."

With tears in her eyes, Bia said. "Why didn't you tell me, at least warn me that your father would act like that. I don't think you and I can be together anymore, I love you Andrew, but your father will never accept me."

"Please, stay with me, it will take time, but I'm sure my father will come around and like you."

Bia loved Andrew very much, so she decided to give him a chance.

Unknown to both of them, Andrew's mother was watching the whole thing, feeling sorry for both of them, she knew she needed to do something.

After Bia left to try and get some sleep, Andrew came back to his parent's house and wanted so much to yell at his father, but his mother stopped him before Andrew could go to his father's room.

"Andrew, sweetie, I have an idea to try and get your father to like Bia."

As his mother explained the idea to Andrew, he was a little more calm and trusted his mother that it would work. So Andrew decided to try and get some sleep too, but still unsure about the plan.


	14. The Hero

Chapter 14: The Hero

* * *

It was the morning after the bad meeting between Bia and Andrew's father. Bia was turning and twisting in her sleep with bad dreams once again in her head, she snapped out of her thoughts when Andrew woke her up.

"Andrew, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep very well because of you know, last night."

"I hear you, but I feel a little better now that you are here." Bia smiled sweetly at him, which Andrew returned.

"Come, I have a surprise for you."

As Andrew and Bia flew out, Andrew's mom and dad were also preparing for a surprise Andrew's mother prepared in order to calm John's head. Martha's plan was for the two of them to meet Andrew and Bia "by accident" and enjoy a walk together for John to get to know Bia. Andrew had his doubts that it would work, but he put his faith in his mom.

"Andrew, what are we doing here?" Bia asked, when they got to the pond, where Andrew has his breaks.

Andrew was about to answer when he saw his mom and dad walking up.

"Hi, mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Andrew asked innocently.

"Hello, my son, we were just taking a little walk. Oh, look you bought Bia, how nice, maybe we can walk together." Martha said cheerly.

John, however, was furious, but chose this time to keep his anger bottled up and ignored Bia and Andrew.

Bia could see John was ignoring them, but kept her sadness bottled inside as well.

As the four walked together through the jungle with Andrew and Martha in the center, Andrew and Martha talked about Bia, hoping John would see that they were perfect together. However, this did not happened and Andrew and Martha started to give up hope the plan would work.

Up ahead the path the four were walking was tree that was struck by lighting a few days ago and the tree was ready to fall. When the four birds neared the tree, it started to fall. Andrew was the first to see this and pushed his parents and Bia out of the way and than tried to get out of the way himself. Lucky the huge trunk missed him, but a branch still whacked Andrew right in the head, leaving him unconscious.

After the dust settled from the fallen tree, Andrew could be seen lying still.

"Andrew!" was all his parents and Bia said as they ran towards him.

Bia was the first to speak. "My parents' home is not far from here, we should take him there."

Even John was scared about his son's condition and did not argue, Andrew's parents and Bia quickly picked him up and carried him to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

"Mom, Dad!" Bia shouted as Blu and Jewel rushed outside to see what was the matter. "Andrew has been hurt badly, we need your help."

Blu and Jewel wasted no time in helping to bring Andrew inside and make him comfortable.

Only time would tell if Andrew was going to be alright, as Bia and Andrew's parents could only hope he was going to be alright.

"I'm very sorry, my son, I love you." His father said in his ear, before he left for his home.


	15. Change of Heart

Chapter 15: Change of Heart

* * *

Andrew was lying on a bed in Bia's parents' home, unconscious. Bia stayed with him all day and night, waiting for the moment when he would wake up. Andrew's parents often came to see him, even John seemed sad and concerned about Andrew.

But finally, after three days, Andrew woke up, confused and a little dizzy.

"What, where am I? What happened?"

"Andrew! You're awake!" Bia excitedly said, as she hugged him tightly.

"Bia, you are okay, what about my parents?"

"Your parents are okay, they are at their home, waiting for you to wake. I'm go get them."

Andrew quickly got hold of Bia's wing. "Are you sure you can go alone?"

"Andrew, I'm sure, your parents are more concerned about you and besides you need to rest."

Bia came back with Andrew's parents who were greatly relieved to see their son has finally awaken.

"You're okay!" Martha said with tears in her eyes. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Well, my head still hurts a lot and I am a little dizzy, but otherwise I'm fine."

Andrew's father was the next to speak and what he said made Andrew think that he was having a dream. "Andrew, I have been thinking a lot since you saved all of us and I realized you love your girlfriend very much as well as your mother and me when you pushed us away from the tree. So I give my permission for the two of you to be together."

Andrew was completely surprised by what his father just said. "Dad, I don't know what to say, thank you."

"Your welcome, son. Now get some rest."

Andrew's parents left so the two lovebirds can have some alone time.

Bia went back to hugging Andrew and cuddling with him. "This is the best day ever."

"I can't argue with that, I love you, Bia."

"So do I. Do you need anything?"

"No, all I need is your love at the moment."

As night fell in the Amazon, the two lovebirds slept happily, knowing that now they would be together forever.


	16. The Happiest Day

**Before we continue the story, I have some things to say.**

**Today is the day that the last two chapters come out, but that is not the complete end to this story.**

**I will be spending the week, polishing the story, making any spelling, capital etc. mistakes and I am giving you guys this week to help me improve the story. In the reviews, if you guys want to add a sentence or even an entire chapter to the story you can. Just make sure you tell me exactly where to put things, like for example, "put this sentence in between these two sentences in chapter 12." Also, be advised that what you guys write has to first be approved by me, so not everything will be there.**

**P.S. Thank you all of you guys who have read my story and those who wrote the reviews, hope you enjoy the ending.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Happiest Day

* * *

Andrew was bedridden for a week for the pain in his head to go away, during that time both of his parents and Bia took care of him. When the pain in his head finally went away, Andrew was back to his old self. And when he was, he decided to pop the question to Bia. Andrew told Bia to meet him by the pond where they first meet.

"Okay, Andrew, this is it, don't freeze." He told himself.

Bia came a few minutes later. "Hello, Andrew, it's nice to finally see you back in good health. So what is it?"

Andrew got down on his knees and held Bia's wing and asked the important question. "Bia, will you marry me?"

Bia was took aback by the question, but she knew the answer right away. "Yes, Andrew, I will marry you."

In a week, the wedding was all ready in the pit of doom. Both the scarlet and blue macaw tribes were there, along with other animals to watch the wonderful occasion. As leader of the blue macaw tribe and father to the bride, Blu was to say the vows for the two lovebirds, which he was ever so happy to do.

As Andrew and Bia came together in front of Blu, all the witnesses cheered. Blu had to silence them so they could continue.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Andrew and Bia, may their lives be filled with happiness and joy. If there is anyone who can say why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a few minutes of waiting, Blu continued.

"Do you, Andrew, promise to love Bia, cherish her and comfort her in her times of need, to remain faithful by her side."

"I do." Andrew confidently said.

"And do you, Bia, promise to love Andrew, cherish him and comfort him in his times of need, to remain faithful by his side."

"I do." Bia confidently said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As Andrew kissed Bia, all the witnesses cheered again. The two lovebirds' families were in tears of happiness, even Andrew's father shed a tear.

After the wedding, there was a big party in which everyone had a good time, everyone coming up to congratulate the bride and groom.

After the party, the happy couple flew to Andrew's hollow to get a good night's sleep, the first night as an official couple.

"Good night, my love, sweet dreams." Andrew comfortably said to Bia.

"I will, now that I have you."

Night soon fell in the Amazon, ending the happiest day in the two lovebirds' lives.


	17. Happily Ever After

Chapter 17: Happily Ever After

* * *

It has been a few years since Andrew and Bia got married. They enjoyed each other 's company and took long walks together, eating their meals together and visiting their parents often. Soon the happy couple had four children, two scarlet macaw boys named Alexander and Mitch and two blue macaw girls named Carly and Jessie. The happy family often took long walks, Bia often told the children stories and Andrew taught the children about the Amazon, and the children made many friends. Blu, Jewel, John, and Martha were all happy grandparents and enjoyed their grandchildren. Tiago became a great uncle and Carla became a great aunt and enjoyed their nephews and nieces.

One night in their home, Bia stood at the entrance watching the last rays of the sun going down, she was now completely happy.

Andrew came up to see how Bia was doing. "Hey honey, are you alright?" Andrew asked as he came up behind and held Bia in his wings.

"Yes, I have you and our beautiful children, my life is complete."

"I'm happy too, let's go inside and get some sleep. We have our whole life to enjoy together."

Andrew and Bia walked inside, got their little chicks to bed and than themselves got in bed, cuddling with each other, as another peaceful night in the Amazon started for the two lovebirds.


End file.
